


Let's Talk

by stormysunshine



Series: You & Daveed [6]
Category: Blindspotting, Daveed Diggs - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daveed Diggs - Freeform, Established Relationship, Even though this is softer than usual lol, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance, Y'all asked for a new freaky one!, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunshine/pseuds/stormysunshine
Summary: After a few months of being an official couple, Daveed wants to be with Y/N - intimately.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs & Reader, Daveed Diggs and You, Daveed Diggs/Reader
Series: You & Daveed [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> 1/3 of the new stories I've been writing for the past month and a half. Stay tuned for the next two coming to you soon! 
> 
> *Sexy times was requested*
> 
> Leave a heart and comments if you're feeling extra nice <3
> 
> Black!Reader but everyone's welcome to engage :)

_Twelve Years Ago_

_Rush Hour 2_ played on the small set in Y/N's apartment living room, Chris Tucker cutting up per usual. Daveed's arm was thrown over her shoulder, and every time they laughed, he drew her closer. She snuggled against him, picking popcorn out of the near-empty green bowl.

They lived an hour-and-a-half between each other, and with their busy work schedules, they couldn't see each other during the week. So, after three consecutive failed attempts at a lunch date, they'd made a deal to visit each other's places every weekend, and had been going strong for the past four months. It was Daveed's turn to make the drive this time, but he didn't mind. He preferred her cozy, sweet-smelling and multi-colored apartment to his his boringly gray and cold studio in New York. They chose between a variety of activities from dinner to games. It was a movie night this weekend and they were two-thirds of the way through the _Rush Hour_ franchise. 

Y/N sat the empty bowl on the coffee table and then fell back to Daveed. She kissed his cheek and draped her arm across his waist. He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. He knew he cared for Y/N for far longer than they'd been dating, and he was glad to know that the way he cared her as a friend didn't interfere with how she cared him as a boyfriend. Once they'd gotten into the groove of their relationship, the little things became less awkward and more seamless. Being close to her felt as natural as breathing.

Daveed didn't date often, and when he did they were usually back-to-back flings, but something about Y/N always had him wanting to stay put, to continue seeing it through. So far, he had little qualms about their relationship. Y/N was smart, funny, and genuinely cared about him. Her beauty was the icing on the cake. Alas, there was one thing that Daveed had been thinking about more and more often. 

Sex. 

They hadn't had it yet. Daveed wasn't in a rush per se; he didn't mind knowing Y/N outside of anything physical and quite enjoyed it, but he was a red-blooded human with a very attractive girlfriend. It wasn't helpful, especially then, with her floral aroma and concise shorts showing off soft brown legs. He trailed his palm along the length of her thigh, kneading it gently with his thumb. Y/N sighed against him, comfortable until the very end of the movie, including the bloopers, were finished. 

When the credits started rolling, she got up from the couch. "Two down, one more to go," she cited as she stretched, her tank top lifting to show a belly button ring. "You want another bowl of popcorn?" she asked as she grabbed the bowl from the coffee table and headed towards her kitchen. 

"Yeah, sure," Daveed responded, his eyes not-so-subtly on her ass. When he heard the microwave come alive with the echo of popping kernels, Daveed prepared himself. It wasn't like he hadn't asked women to have sex before, but in most of those cases, there was never a conversation, just a yes or no, and the yeses turned into action quickly. He didn't think that's what he wanted from Y/N, though. He didn't want their experience to feel casual. 

She came back into the living room, smiling with her fresh bowl of buttered popcorn. "Ready for round three?" she asked and plopped back down beside him, reaching for the remote. 

"Yeah, but before we start..." He smoothly took the remote from her grasp and set it back down. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Y/N looked at him, concerned. She shifted so she had a better view of him. "What's up?"

Daveed inhaled and exhaled deeply and smoothed out the wrinkles in his gray sweatpants. "So, you know I really care about you, right?"

Y/N nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

"Besides my family, you're the only person I can be myself with, and I really appreciate that. I think this is the best relationship I've been in, and I want us to get to know each other better...in different ways...as time goes forward."

She nodded again but didn't say anything. He'd have to add her patience to the list of things he adored about her, because he was certain she probably wanted him to spit out what he was trying to say. His hand returned to her leg, his fingers tracing circular patterns along her skin as he looked her in the eye. He might as well rip it off like a band-aid. 

"Y/N, I want you. I wanna make love to you."

Her eyes widened a bit and he prayed that hadn't sounded too corny. He added, "And I don't mean right this second. There's no rush. If you don't think we're ready, that's okay. I just wanted to put it out there that I wanna be with you." He draped his arm over the back the couch, letting it settle in. He wasn't sure how to read her body language. It'd gotten a bit stiff and her gaze had gone somewhere else. Daveed wondered if he'd come onto her too soon. He waited for her to say something. 

Y/N tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and then breathed out. She finally peered at him again. "Daveed, I care about you, too...and I've thought about taking things further with us, too, but..." she sighed again. "There's another first that comes with me." She gazed at him then, her eyes probing his as if a little nervous. "I'm a virgin."

Wow. He hadn't expected that. Things slowly started to make sense. She didn't like making committed relationships with people she didn't care deeply for, she didn't do casual sex, he was her first real boyfriend...

"I didn't know that," he said and chuckled a bit. "To be honest that didn't really cross my mind." He knew he should've felt some pride with that fact, but he was just bewildered. Really, no one else had been with her? He imagined there'd been a line of people, men _and_ women, ready to jump at the chance for just five minutes with her. 

"I know," she said, "I talk about sex real casually so people can't tell." She smirked and sat up to give some space between them. "I actually didn't plan on telling you."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "People always treat me weird when I tell them that. I know it's not typical for someone my age to wait this long, but they act like I'm a different species or something. Then they assume I _must_ be waiting for marriage, which I'm not. I just want it to be with a person I really care about." She snaked her hand into his. "And I _really_ care about you, too...but I'm looking at your face right now and I can already see the wheels turning."

She regarded him warily as he tried to right his expression. She noted correctly, "You're worried about the responsibility of "taking" my virginity."

"Well, it is a big deal isn't it?" He sat up bit straighter. "The last time I had sex with a virgin was when _I_ was a virgin," he mused, thinking of his sixteen-year-old self and Juanita Sanchez, his girlfriend at the time. He'd been with a number of women since then and told Y/N so. "I don't want you to feel any pressure." 

"Babe." she touched his face. "Please don't think of it like that. I don't see it as a purity thing—I just never had sex. It isn't as big of deal to me as people think it should be. I honestly think people care more about it than I do," she snickered. "I'm not afraid of sex or anything either. I think it's hot. If only you knew some of things that go on in my head…" she laughed and then realized she was getting carried away. 

Daveed watched her, amused as she continued quickly, "Anyway, I know my body well and have had _many_ orgasms, thank you very much. And, you've seen it—I like showing off my sexuality," she stated the fact proudly and Daveed couldn't argue with that. He'd seen her more than once catch the attention of everyone around her with her confident strut. The woman oozed appeal, the kind that kept the weak away and the strong persistent.

She went on, "And I think if we both l really care about each other, we can do what we wanna do. You're not "taking" anything from me. I'm not losing anything. We're just having sex. Or "making love" as you put it," she teased and nudged her shoulder against his. "Of course, I'll need to see some recent test results and we gotta stock up on some condoms, but...yeah." Her rambling ended and she let out a breath. She chuckled and it evoked Daveed's own laughter. What he feared would become one of the most awkward conversations in his life was eased by a woman who knew herself more than he assumed she did.

"I'm ready to take that next step with you, too." she said and gave his hand a squeeze.   


  
—

  
  
Daveed tapped his pencil along his notepad to the beat of the rap song coming from his headphones. After a long week of work, he could appreciated the chill weekend ahead. Y/N had the Friday off from her own job so came to visit Daveed that night instead of waiting until the next afternoon. He was looking over a play he and a friend were writing, trying to decide whether they should pursue something further with it or keep it as a practice draft. 

Y/N was in his bathroom doing her nightly hair rituals. She walked out suddenly, her fingers submerged in her dark kinks as she massaged in some moisturizer. She only wore a tight tank-top and panties, her usual bedtime attire. She was saying something to him. He pulled down the headphones from his ears. "Sorry, what?"

"I was asking if you had an extra scarf or something? I left my bonnet right on my dresser." 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed. "No, sorry."

"I should've guessed it considering you don't even have your own scarf." She came over and ruffled his hair. "Maybe I'll just tie it up and pray your pillowcases don't mess it up."   
  
Daveed drew her in between his legs by her hips. Y/N giggled and cupped his face in her hands. She swiped her thumbs across his cheeks, and he could tell she was appreciating the face mask she'd finally gotten to do on him. She'd gotten her way by climbing on top of him when he lied down on his bed and trapped him between her thighs. There was only so much he could with her hovering above him like that, so he let her put the sweet-smelling green paste all over his face. 

She draped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. "What are we doing tonight?" she asked. They'd just about exhausted all other options. Over the past two months, they'd gone to see the latest movies, tried new restaurants, mini-golfing, skating. They decided they'd keep it in the apartment this weekend but didn't have any plans. 

Daveed idly ran his hands up her waist. "We've done everything else in town, so the only thing left is being cooped in here with you." Before she could push him for the playful slight, he pulled at the back of her thighs. Taking the signal, she climbed into his lap. 

"Shut up; you know being cooped up in here with me is better than a night on the town," she giggled. He took her chin between his fingers and rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip. 

"I'll take your word for it," he teased and brought her mouth to his. He never tired of kissing her. If he had it his way, he'd have her cooped up at his place every night, touching and holding her as long as she pleased. His fingers pressed into the small of her back and brought her a bit closer. He grazed his teeth against her bottom lip and touched his tongue to hers. She deepened the kiss and her warm thighs tightened around his waist. 

Ever since they'd had their conversation about being intimate, Y/N had become even more touchy-feely with him. Their make-out sessions on the couch had progressed to clothed-grinding sessions in bed. He liked this newer side of her that didn't still when his hands ventured to her ass, and she welcomed his fingers when they'd skim the outside of her panties. 

She moaned into his mouth and he could feel the tips of her nipples against his chest. Damn, he wanted them in his mouth. He learned that the key with Y/N was baby steps, each time they were together touching her somewhere new, touching her a little more ardently. She'd melt against his palms and return the favor in her own way. There'd been several occasions he had to hide hickeys behind his work-shirt collar. 

He moved his lips to the crook of her neck, nipping and sucking at the soft skin there. She moaned. His large hands travelled from the small of her back to her front, trailing up her stomach until it stopped on a breast. She didn't stop the run of her fingers through his hair, and he took that as a sign to give it a soft squeeze. He kissed her shoulder and down to her cleavage. 

She breathed out slowly and ground against his lap, which wasn't helping his erection. He went commando at night, so his sweatpants weren't keeping much from the imagination. He felt himself pressing against her crotch. Y/N cradled his face in her hands to kiss him again. But there was a split second where he saw her face change, like there was something she wanted to say but had decided against it. She went for his lips again, but Daveed leaned back. 

"What's wrong?" 

She gazed at him, as if contemplating her words. But, instead of speaking, she grabbed the bottom hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head, nervously revealing her naked breasts. Daveed'd eyebrows rose in surprise. He stared at their curvature and the dark, suckable nipples. 

"They're even better up close," he heard himself muttering and she gave him an odd look. 

"What do you mean 'up close'?" she tilted her head.

Shit. He was busted. He gave her a sheepish look and admitted it wasn't the first time he'd seen her half-naked. 

"Well, I've actually seen you _naked_ -naked."

"What?" Her eyes bugged out. "When?!" 

"I was sleeping one day and you went to take a shower." 

She usually took her towel and clothes into the bathroom with her to change, but that day she'd left the clean pile on top of her overnight bag. Daveed was awakened by the shuffling near his bedroom door and was surprised to see her naked form, bent over to grab her belongings. He'd taken a healthy eyeful of her ass and a peek between her legs. She hadn't been paying attention to him at all, assuming he was as sound asleep as he'd been when she left. She turned around and he saw her from the front—her breasts and hips a sight for sore eyes. He was secretly jealous of the water droplets that that escaped into the soft hairs at the join of her thighs, and he couldn't help but fantasize about all the things he wanted to do to that body. Luckily for him, the tent in his pants had been hidden by his comforter, and she slipped back into the bathroom, none-the-wiser. 

"You mad at me?" he queried, trying to make sense of her expression. Fortunately, she let out a breathy laugh and shook her head. She shifted in his lap and he held in a grunt. She was sitting right over his dick and her movements weren't doing anything to make him softer. 

"You like what you saw?" she asked, her fingers on the nape of his neck. 

"Hell yeah," he answered and glanced down. " _And_ what I see." 

"Can you touch me, please?" she asked in a small voice, nervous. He tried to remember a time she sounded so unsure. Even though she assured him things around sex didn't scare her, he'd think anyone doing anything for the first time would be a little insecure. But he'd have none of that. She was breathtaking and he'd do all he could to show her that. He found her lips and kissed her deeply.

He held both of her breasts in his hands, massaging them until she started moaning again, then he dipped his head and took a nipple into his mouth. He gently sucked on it, nipping lightly and relishing in the intake of her breath. He switched to the other one, proud of how taut it become under his tongue. 

"Baby…" she whispered. 

"You like that?" He scooped each breast back into his hands and squeezed them a little harder. 

"Yes…" Her chest heaved and she went for his bottom lip, sucking it as her breath quickened. Daveed wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped her over onto the bed. She bounced, surprise lighting her eyes as he hovered above her. She watched him as he took off his shirt. 

"You want to keep going?" he asked, and almost whooped for joy when she nodded. He was sure he'd let her know before that he wanted her the second he laid eyes on her, but it felt more rewarding to have waited for this moment. She willingly tugged at his sweatpants and the level of lust in her eyes was something he hadn't seen before. He stepped off the bed and pulled his pants down. Y/N watched him, taking in his naked form. 

When he climbed back on top of her, she laughed bit, bashful. "I've never seen one in person before," she admitted and Daveed chuckled along with her. She glanced back down at it and then said to him, "I want you to teach me how to touch you." 

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I will. Soon. Right now's about you, though." 

She didn't argue with that, so he kissed down the length of her body, grabbing into his hands every malleable part. He licked down to her navel, and was soon met with the lacy hem of her panties. He hooked his fingers onto either side and pulled them down her hips. 

The scent of her womanhood was enticing, uniquely her. It looked pretty, too. "Damn," he murmured. He had to kiss it, because not much else was holding him back from devouring her whole. 

He heard her breath quicken when his tongue swept across her folds, flicking her clit in his trek. He wrapped his lips around the pearl, savoring its taste. 

"That feels good," Y/N whispered, and he took it a step further once she was wet enough. He slid a finger into her moistened entrance. He felt her contract around it and she moved her hips. 

"You okay?" he asked and she promised she was. 

"It's just a little different when someone else is doing it…keep…uhn!" she cried out when he finger curved against a good spot. "Keep going."

Soon, her moans got louder and she swiveled her hips to match the rhythm of his finger. He heard her say, "Add another one." 

"Damn." He looked up at her and chuckled. 

"What? I told you I know my body." She bit her lip and ran her fingers through his hair, then started clutching at it when Daveed went to town. 

Twenty minutes later and with some of her direction, Daveed's beard was drenched and Y/N was squirming underneath him, her cries echoing from off the walls. "Yes…y-yes!" She was clutching his hair and pressing her pussy closer to his mouth. Her thighs pressed against his ears. 

"Keep your legs open," he demanded, ravenous. She did so weakly, but he wanted her at his disposal, begging for release. He grabbed handfuls of her ass and held her up so that she had no way to get away from his mouth. He latched onto her clit and moved his face in such a way that Y/N let out a scream. She clamped her hands over her mouth. 

"Oh my God, oh my god!" She was scratching for air and was started convulsing in Daveed's hands. He let his tongue dance in her folds one more time before finally ending his assault. He hovered above her and watched her come down from her high. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at him as she gathered her bearings. 

"That felt so good," she complimented and inclined her head to kiss him. "I need…I need you to get a condom."

He didn't need to be told twice. He reached over to his bedside drawer and pulled one out from a fresh pack. He tore the foil with his teeth and was about to put it on when she stopped him, "Wait! Do you want me to…" She gestured toward his dick, which was already hard and throbbing. Going down on a woman always got him up. As much as he loved receiving, he got off from getting his partner off. Seeing Y/N writhing and at his mercy almost had him busting. 

"Maybe for round two," he winked, insinuating he planned on having her multiple times that night. Desire still lined her face as he put the condom on. He caught her eye, and could tell that the solemnity of the situation had returned for the both of them. "You still wanna do this?" he asked, and in her timidity, she nodded and he climbed on top of her. He kissed her forehead and both of her cheeks. "I'll go slow. If it hurts, tell me," he whispered against her lips and she nodded again. He teased her entrance with the head of his dick, and she shifted so that she was closer to it. 

Her sharp intake of breath as he entered had him stilling, but she traced her fingernails down to the small of his back and pulled him forward. "Shit," he cursed when he was fully inside of her. Her fingernails dug into the back of his arms and she tightened. She didn't say anything, so he let her adjust, and after a second, her body started to relax. He kissed her as he slowly drew himself in and out of her. 

His lips went to her ear. "How does it feel?" 

"Different," she whispered, "but a good different." 

Daveed chuckled and bit her earlobe. They went on that way for a while, learning each other's bodies in this new way. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking; he could tell there were probably a million thoughts running in her head, but she was surprisingly quiet, albeit the soft inhales and moans in his ear. Her hands explored him, touching every available place as they kissed wetly.

"You can go a little harder now," she said suddenly and Daveed pulled away from the crook of her neck to look in her in the eye. The yearning was still in them, and a surge of energy went through his body when he realized that she had bigger appetite. He nodded, smirking, and pulled out. He got onto his knees and Y/N lied there, touching her breasts. 

Fuck, she looked good like that, her skin damp and body all open for him. She started to blush at his open stare. "What?" she asked shyly. 

"You're beautiful."

She smiled a bit and then sat up on her elbows. She reached out to run her hand down his chest and to his abs. "You are, too." 

He instructed her to lie back down, and when she did, he grasped the back of knees and spread her legs further apart. He went back inside of her, and this time, she didn't stiffen. He could see how wet she was getting as he found his rhythm again, the squelching sounds of her pussy music to his ears. 

"Ahh, fuck…" His head lolled back and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to cum yet, but she was making it hard. She was tight and warm around him, and she sounded so good saying, "I like your dick in me."

She was into dirty talk, too? Daveed bit his lip and pushed into her a little harder. "Oh my…" She started to work her hips a little, rotating them in time to the thrust of his dick. Her cheek fell to the pillow and her eyes closed. Her mouth dropped open and her moaning got louder. "Oh…right…right…oh! Right there." She tightened around him every time he curved into her G-spot. She reached down and rubbed her clit. 

"I'm about to cum, baby," he warned. She opened her eyes and locked them onto his. He only lasted ten more seconds with her looking at him like that. Breathing heavily, he pulled out of her and took off the condom. Her legs fell to the bed, her own chest rising and falling. 

He collapsed beside her and drew her body to his. "My bad; I tried to wait for you to cum first. I just need a few minutes." He was surprised he lasted as long as he did. 

Y/N giggled. "It's okay. I know I got that good-good." Daveed laughed, too, and responded by reaching down and grabbing her ass. They tended to each other gently, their fingers tracing and pressing into the others' body. 

"How do you feel?" Daveed queried and she grinned. 

"I feel good. _That_ felt good." Her hand felt along his jawline line. "I'm glad I waited." She bit her lip, that same unsure look she'd had earlier back.

Daveed ran his fingers down the curve of her spine. "What's up?"

"How was it…for you?" She looked embarrassed to ask the question. "I mean, I'm sure you've been with other women who know a lot more than I do." 

He settled her worries by touching in between her legs. He played with her wet folds. "I want to be inside you every chance I get," he told her in between kisses, and Y/N seemed relieved by that. They sucked on each others lips until Daveed said he wanted her again. He reached over to his bedside dresser and got another condom. Once on, he moved her legs apart and repositioned himself on top of her. Y/N got comfortable beneath him, draping her arms around his shoulders. 

He could feel her heartbeat against his chest as they made love again. 

\- - -

**_Thanks for reading!_ **


End file.
